Royal Medical Society
The Royal Medical Society is a British secret society in the manga Koudelka. The Society is made up of doctors, aristocrats, government officials that operate as a 19th century cross between a researchers and occultists that frequently resort to, blackmail, conspiracy, kidnapping, grave robbing and slave trading to get research material and subjects for their experiments. While many are part of the organization for influence or profit, the most ambitious amongst the Royal Medical Society, including their chief director, Lord Leslie, have he notion of resurrecting dead as their ultimate goal. The Royal Medical Society are revealed to ultimately be the ones who encouraged Patrick Heyworth to conduct his experiments with the Émigré Manuscript. Though Albert Simon was the one to inform Patrick of it's location and ultimately stole the books for him and Patrick was the one to become corrupted by the enticements of defying death within the book, it was the Royal Medical Society that heavly influenced Patrick's lose of empathy with his fellow man that allowed him to ignore the price of the ritual. The Royal Medical Society were using Patrick attempts to resurrect his wife, Elaine, as a test of the Émigré Manuscript's power and them selves wanted to duplicate the effects to undo death. The Royal Medical Society provided Patrick with supplies, kept him out of trouble wit the authorities, sold him slaves and kidnapped prostitutes to use as test subjects. Though most of the Royal Medical Society were not privy to the details of the experiment let alone how it turned out the higher ups seem to know Patrick was devoured by the zombified corpse of his wife and view it simply as trial and error and were fully prepared to try their own experiments into raising the dead and summoning unholy creatures. The Royal Medical Society procured the original Émigré Manuscript, the one Roger Bacon had received his Revelation from that allowed him to make a copy, become immortal and write The Three Ancient Tomes on manipulating reality. Though the original copy was unreadable due to it age and opening the book would surely have lead to disintegration, to say nothing of not having a translator the Royal Medical Society had a plan to exploit the information within it anyway. In the manga the Royal Medical Society's master plan to was ultimately to blackmail Koudelka, a witch and channeler into use her powers to use the book as a template to bring forth the spirit of the Author a demonic Druidic totem that "gifted" the Formor Druids with the knowledge of manipulating death. By the end of the manga most of the employees of the Royal Medical Society are scared off by the level of power they were tampering with. Though Lord Leslie and Dogol were far more stubborn in conducting their experiments even when the fate of the world was put a stake. With most of the other members scared off by Koudelka and Roger Bacon once Dogol was killed and Lord Leslie became grief stricken at seeing his daughter brought back to life the Royal Medical Society was effectively retired. Category:Shadow Hearts Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Alchemists Category:Conspirators Category:Kidnapper Category:Dissolved Organizations